dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Recital Rebellion
" " is the thirtieth episode of the third season of Dance Moms. It first aired on July 23, 2013. Synopsis Abby is nervous about the annual Abby Lee Dance Company recital; Kelly is upset when Abby assigns Paige the only new solo for the recital; the girls compete to appear on the cover of a dance magazine. Event attended 2013 Abby Lee Dance Company Concert: "ALDC Goes Hollywood"; around June 16th.http://www.showclix.com/event/3759497 Dances Abby Lee Dance Company *New group dance: "Sugar Babies" (genre: musical theater) *Group dance with Maddie, Nia, Kendall, and older dancers: "Santee Alley" (genre: acro) *Group Dance with Maddie, Nia, Kendall, and older dancers: "It Never Reigns in Southern California" (genre: contemporary) *Group Dance with Maddie, Nia, Kendall, Nick, Mackenzie, Sarah H. and younger dancers: "Angels Among Us" (re-titled "City of Angels", genre: contemporary) *Group dance with Maddie, Chloe, Kendall, Nia, and other dancers: "Pasadena Rose Bowl Parade" (genre: ballet) *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Sound of Music" (genre: ballet) *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Pink’s Hot Dogs" (genre: tap) *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Cotton-Eyed Joe" (re-titled "Farmer's Market," genre: specialty) *Group dance with Mackenzie and younger dancers: "Alcatraz" (genre: hip-hop) *Junior Group Dance: "Call Me a Princess" (genre: musical theater) *Senior Group Dance: "Mel's Diner" (genre: tap) *Senior Group Dance: "Shades of Grey" (re-titled "5 Shades of Grey") (genre: contemporary) *Senior Group Dance: "Maestro" (re-titled "American Music Awards") (genre: musical theatre) *Senior Group Dance: "Dorothy Chandler Pavilion" (genre: ballet) *Senior Group Dance: "Broken Hearts & Fairy Tales" (genre: unknown) *Senior Group Dance: "Get Ready" (genre: tap) *Senior Group Dance: "Napa Valley California" (genre: contemporary) *Auriel Welty, Katherine Narasimhan, and Payton Ackerman trio: "Never Again" (genre: contemporary) *Nick Dobbs and Auriel Welty duet: "You Still Hurt Me" (genre: lyrical) *Mackenzie Ziegler and Brooke Kosinski duet: "Together" (genre: acrobatic) *Brandon Pent and Ryleigh Vertes duet: "Wherever You Go" (genre: lyrical) *Jill Vertes and Jimmy's duet: "Tango" (genre: tango) *Katherine Narasimhan solo: "Porcelain" (genre: lyrical) *Payton Ackerman solo: "China Doll" (genre: jazz) *Asia solo: "Land of Fruits and Nuts" (genre: calypso) *Nick Dobbs solo: "Center Aisle" (genre: contemporary) *Sarah Hunt solo: "Everyone Can Be a Princess" (genre: ballet) *Brooke Kosinski solo: "I'm Available" (genre: musical theater) *Nina Linhart solo: "Fever" (genre: jazz) *Nina Linhart solo: "Skyfall" (genre: contemporary) *Ryleigh Vertes solo: "The River" (genre: contemporary) *Auriel Welty solo: "Seduces Me" (genre: contemporary) *Anastasia Rose solo: "Paper Moon" (genre: acrobatic) *Keara Sweeney solo: "Some Things Are Meant to Be" (genre: specialty) *Repeated group dances: **'"The Last Text"' (genre: contemporary) (seen in Nationals 90210) **'"Voyage Home"' (re-titled "Crossing the Border") (seen in Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire!) **'"Your Dream Will Be My Dream"' (re-titled "Gone with the Wind") (genre: lyrical) (seen in All's Fair in Love and War) **'"Rosa Parks"' (genre: contemporary) (seen in The Apple of Her Eye) **'"Free The People"' (re-titled "The American Dream," with expanded dancers) (genre: contemporary) (seen in The Politics of Dancing) **'"Bad Girls"' (re-titled "Bad Girls Club") (genre: jazz) (seen in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy) **'"Gone Too Soon"' (genre: contemporary) (seen in Tap Versus Hip Hop) *Repeated trios: **Maddie, Chloe, and Kendall trio: "We Believe" (re-titled "California Oranges") (genre: jazz) (seen in Watch Your Back, Mack) *Repeated duets: **Maddie and Mackenzie duet: "Run From Mother" (re-titled "Sunset Strip") (genre: contemporary) (seen in She's a Maniac) **Maddie and Chloe duet: "We're Alright" (re-titled "Sunset Strip") (genre: lyrical) (seen in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy) *Repeated solos: **Mackenzie Solo: "Daisy Chains" (genre: acro) (seen in I Know What You Did Last Competition) **Mackenzie Solo: "Boys Like You" (re-titled "Ripley’s Believe it or Not") (genre: acro) (performed, but not shown in Boy Crazy, Mom Crazy) **Chloe Solo: "Dream On a Star" (genre: lyrical) (seen in Cathy Brings It On) **Chloe Solo: "What About Mother" (re-titled "Mommy Dearest") (re-titled "Mommy Dearest") (genre: contemporary) (seen in May I Have This Dance?) **Chloe Solo: "You Can" (genre: lyrical) (seen in Two Girls, One Solo) **Kendall Solo: "Look At Me Now" (re-titled "Earthquake") (genre: jazz) (seen in The Apple of Her Eye) **Maddie Solo "Leaving Berlin" (genre: lyrical) (seen in The Apple of Her Eye) **Maddie Solo: "Survive" (re-titled "The 'It' Girl") (genre: contemporary) (seen in No Room For Rotten Apples) **Maddie Solo: "Me and You Against the World" (re-titled "Desperate Housewife") (genre: tap) (seen in Tap Versus Hip Hop) **Nia Solo: "20's Scat" (genre: contemporary) (seen in New Girl In Town) Other Information *The girls were each assigned different characters for the Dance Track magazine shoot: **Asia: The popular girl **Brooke: The cheerleader **Chloe: The rebel rocker **Kendall: The mean girl **Mackenzie: The bookworm **Maddie: The teachers pet **Nia: The gymnast **Paige: The prom queen *Abby has claimed in an interview with Afterbuzz that the recital coincided with Kelly's school district's picnic day at Kennywood amusement park; that Kelly never misses that; and it was the real underlying reason for the walk-out.http://youtu.be/Mg8XngzhPvU?t=26m30s *During the week of filming, behind the scenes footage was leaked of the fight between Abby and Kelly.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TBnmNm7t4kQ The footage shows that the scene where Abby asks if anyone would like to do a solo was actually filmed twice. Image Gallery To view the image gallery for " ," [[ /Gallery|'click here']]. Videos To view the video gallery for " ," visit subpage ' /Videos'. References *Gallery of program from Cait Leiby Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:ALDC Showcase Category:2013 Episodes Category:July Episode Category:Recital Episode